


Squirm

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Crack, Dom Carlos, Dom/sub Undertones, Hooking up, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, getting caught, sub tk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Can you write about Owen surprising TK and Carlos while they are having sex? And Owen who later tells Carlos to be gentle with his son while TK dies from embarrassment
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 5
Kudos: 350





	Squirm

TK moaned into Carlos’ mouth. Carlos pressed into closer, grinding his hips into the younger man’s.

“Are you sure?” Carlos asked, pulling away from TK.

He whined and chased his lips, “Yes I’m sure. You ask every time, the answer is always yes.”

“I have to check baby. Consent is sexy,” Carlos laughed and kissed TK again. “Anyway I don’t know how long it will be until your dad is home. I don’t want to start something we can’t finish.”

“My dad is out with Zoe. He won’t be home for at least another hour.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure. C’mon, my room.”

TK led Carlos into his bedroom and shut the door behind him. They had abandoned their shirts somewhere in the living room, so TK knelt in front of Carlos, starting work on removing his pants.

“Do you get off on sneaking around like teenagers?” Carlos teased, running fingers through TK’s hair.

“Don’t act like you don’t love the thrill,” TK pushed his pants down and nipped gently at his thigh.

“You know I do baby.”

Carlos pushed him back so he could pull off his pants and underwear before letting his resume his original position.

“You gonna blow me baby?” he tugged gently at TK’s hair.

The slight sting made the younger boy whine. Carlos tightened his grip and pulled just enough that TK couldn’t reach him.

“Please,” TK whined.

“Since you asked nicely,” Carlos loosened his grip, but kept his hand there, guiding him gently. “Slow, slow.”

TK mouthed at the underside of his cock, then licked the side gently.

“Take the tip, suck on it.”

TK whined and did as he was told. Carlos loved giving him directions, knowing he got off on that little bit of dominance.

“Take it down, slow. Good boy.”

Carlos used the hand in his hair to guide TK down slowly. He was so lost in it that he didn’t hear the garage door opening. Apparently TK did because he jumped and choked, fighting against the hand in his hair.

“What, what is it?” Carlos snatched his hand away quickly, fearing that he’d hurt him.

“The garage door. My dad is home. Put your clothes back on. Hurry.”

Owen whistled as he entered the house, hanging his keys next to his son’s on the hook by the door. He kicked off his shoes and noticed another pair. He chuckled, realizing TK must have brought Carlos over. He laughed a little bit harder, seeing the two shirts flung across the back of a chair.

It was hard not to think of his son as a little boy, but seeing him still trying to sneak his boyfriend around his dad was oddly entertaining.

He slung the shirts over his shoulder and took his time downstairs, making unnecessary noise so that the boys had time to get decent before he went to embarrass them. After enough time had passed, the climbed the stairs and knocked on TK’s door.

“Come in.”

Admittedly, they’d done a good job of covering up. They were both on the bed, TK’s legs in Carlos’ lap with a movie playing on the t.v. Any less observant person wouldn’t have noticed that the shirt Carlos was wearing was just a little too snug through the shoulders.

“Hey dad, how was your date? I didn’t expect you to be back so soon.”

“It was fine. Zoe got a call from her sister, had to take off early. How are you Officer Reyes?”   
“I’m fine sir,” his voice cracked just a bit before returning to normal.

Owen almost couldn’t contain himself with how hard his was making the two squirm.

“Well I’m going to bed, stay as long as you like Carlos.”

“Night dad.”

“Goodnight Captain Strand.”

“Goodnight boys. Oh, and you left something downstairs.”

He tossed the shirts onto TK’s bed and walked away chuckling as he heard the argument start.


End file.
